The Passion of War
by Callicanios
Summary: Two warring vampiric families have a terrible secret and a desire for more land. Contains sexual content of both homosexual and heterosexual. Be warned.
1. Confrontation

The young spiky haired blonde sat in the middle window of the three in the grand hall. The hall was a dark room, mahogany wood trimmed the room and adorned the furniture. Deep royal purple stained the walls, and the colors from the stained glass cast onto them from the light of the full moon.

The manor is usually so quiet this time of night, the servants usually fast asleep as well as the daytime guards. He took an irritated drag from his cigarette flicking the ashes onto the ground. Reflecting on the previous battle they had with a warring family. He narrowed his crimson eyes as the reflection of a voluptuous woman leaning in the doorway from the glass. Her brilliant golden eyes catching and reflecting back the moonlight. Light from the candles behind her in the hallway made only her silhouette show behind her resplendent eyes.

He stood up, turning to making eye contact, as he dropped from the windowsill letting his long black coat flow down to his mid calf concealing his body, "Report, Guardian." Moonlight from behind him outlined his strong frame, not yet meeting the feet of the woman.

Quiet footsteps came forward, a splendor of a woman, tall with long black braids tied into a bun with some of the braids unfix themselves and fell to her lower back. Wearing tight but practical black robes, with a red hint them. A pair of kusarigama loosely laid claim to her hips the chains dangerously dangled to her knees. She held out her left hand revealing a missing ring finger and a symbol burned into the palm of her hand. It was her Master's sign, the signet of the Delacroix family. She stopped a few feet from the dark mahogany table's clawed feet.

Kneeling in his direction. "My Lord, we have lost three guardians and five fallen angels. I'm sorry, Master!" She hit the ground onto both of her knees bowing. "I have failed you and disgraced your honor."

Walking around the table until he was uncomfortably close to her, he knelt down on one knee and reached out to touch her cheek, revealing his matching brand on his opposite hand's palm, removing and placing his loose fitting coat fell around her shoulders. Exposing his toned frame, although very pale, from the lack of sun, quite muscular for his size. Betraying a toothy grin imbued with fangs and sharper accompanying teeth. His tight fitting black leather doublet revealed his muscular shape ending at his hips caressing the top of his looser fitting leather pants.

"My precious lycanthrope… Tonight, we leave." His ruby eyes glowed with a vengeance. Her eyes met his. "He's beautiful when he's angry," she thought to herself, "my Master."

Before she gathered her wits. "Victonilea! Come!" He commanded.

She snapped from her trance, "Yes, Lord Caspian." She obliged her master and followed closely behind him.

After a few hours passed they arrived at their destination, the manor of the family whom the Delacroix's held hatred for. A tall darkened Victorian, a once beautiful home, now menacing to the sight. Three hundred years of fighting over land and subjects. Victonilea grew anxious at the possibility of ending the family that claimed her master's immersion, his passion, though through hatred. They had what she desperately desired. His fixated attention.

They entered into a large open bay window. Silent footsteps and swift movements gained them entry into the rafters of the manor. Using only eye contact and silent hand gestures given from her master, she knew her objective. Find and end the head of the family.

Victonilea started along the rafters listening to the conversations of the other inhabitants of the manor, waiting to hear the voice of her target, Ariestdos Bathory. Descendant of the countess, Elizabeth, a great and terrible wretch. She looked over her shoulder knowing her master went the opposite way, but, all leads this way in the west wing were a dead end, "Should I lie in wait? Or find my Master?"

Crimson eyes searched the quiet corridors of the east wing of the manor. Turning to leave only to be met with an equally dangerous pair of scarlet eyes. Caspian narrowed his eyes bared his fangs and let out a low growl. The scarlet eyes never wavered or faltered, kept their soft expression.

"I missed you." The young man whispered tenderly. "I didn't mean to startle you, please, have a drink with me." The young man dropped from the rafters and landed with cat-like grace. He stopped and turned towards the candlelight and plopped on the couch lazily. His soft child-like face held sincerity in his words. His onyx hair shined in the light, the back spiked up and his bangs softly swept across his forehead. "I really do miss your company… Please, sit." Ariestdos placed his hand on the seat of the couch next to him. "I know what you're here for, and you can have it. I tire of fighting you and doing harm to our families. I long for the days when we chased each other around the grounds… We were once—"

"Silence! I'll have no more of you're weak rambling!" Dropping himself down from the rafters landing on the plush navy carpet. With a swift motion he drew his dagger and with the speed of light held it to his rivals throat. Ariestdos made no movements to defend or dodge his attack. Caspian glared at the young man and a silent droplet of blood slid down his neck, staining the edge of his ivory blade ebony. "Do you not value your life?" The blond frowned questionly.

Ariestdos looked up from behind his bangs with a pleased grin. "I knew you couldn't hurt me, you always pulled your punches…" He sighed. "Ooh, Caspy… How did we ever get this way?" He silently inquired as he leaned against Caspian's blade, "So, do it!" He demanded grabbing Caspian's hand, pulling his dagger deeper into his neck. "End this! End it before I change my mind!" A few moments passed then, Ariestdos kicked Caspian back with one swift fluid motion he drew his own dagger and crossed it with Caspian's. With skilled steps their daggers met clashing and flashing light into every corner of the bright red room with golden oak trimmings. On the final collision of their blades came a loud crackling sound. Both daggers clattered to the floor in fractured pieces.

Their eyes met. "Te iubesc, Caspian."

The blonde's expression softened, "Mi-e dor de tine, Ariestdos."

They both looked away from the other. The onyx haired man stepped forward and the blond stepped back. "Hear me, Caspian. Know I speak the truth." Ariestdos' eyes met the ground, "Just do it, if I have to die… I'd want it to be by your hands."

Caspian stepped towards his long time hated rival and slowly placed his hands around his enemy's neck, his hands trembled slightly. "I hate you! I swear I hate you!" Sounding as if he were trying to convince himself his grip tightening at each word. His grip loosened at the sound of his adversary gagging. Gritting his teeth, "Oh, Goddess…I love you." Caspian placed his hands upon Ariestdos' cheeks and brought his face to his.

Victonilea sat in the rafters waiting and watched in horror at her Master's actions. Watching her master gently embrace their enemy rather than tear his heart out was painful enough but to hear his secret confession of love? Unforgivable. Rage sharpened her eyesight, sorrow granted her strength, pain gave her shape.

Caspian pulled Ariestdos closer their eyes metting, and a burning feeling in their cheeks giving them a slight pink shade to their faces. Just inches from one another's lips. Suddenly, without warning, a coarse growl resounded through the room accompanied with the crackling of splintering wood. Before either of the young men could gather their bearings a flurry of claws were flying at them, knocking over furniture and shelves of books. Caspian did three backhand springs to escape the creature and landed on his feet tactfully. Ariestdos clumsily ducked below the creature's violent assault. Then sent a terrified look towards Caspian.

"A fucking werewolf?! Are you fucking kidding me?! By the Gods, are you mad?!" Ariestdos bellowed at him as he began accurately dodging her offensive strikes.

Caspian brought up his arms in front of him, his right hand in front of his left and formed a shape with his fingers, closed his eyes and began chanting. The branded mark on the left paw of the beast began to glow an eerie shade of navy blue and royal purple. Caspian opened his eyes, "I'm sorry, Victonilea." He looked over to Ariestdos with a pained expression, "Forgive me…"

The servants of the manor finally broke the door down, just in time to see the subdued werewolf and the opposing Lord followed by a bright light.


	2. Contract

The sun breached the horizon, Victonilea awakens in her bed to the sight of her mocha painted walls, her master no where to be seen. She turned to look at the window, shielding her eyes, she sighed.

"Right… That whole creature of the night." She closed her eyes and gripped her left hand with her right. "It still burns", she thought to herself as she got out of bed, "I've never been pulled out of my Guardian form before…" She removed her torn garments and stood in front of the full body mirror. With a single movement she pulled two pins from her hair. The lengthy raven locks fell to the ground, the sun revealed a deep indigo shine.

The door slowly cracked open. A man with long silver hair walked in and sat at the table in one of the two chairs at the center of her mahogany trimmed room. "My beloved sister." His voice traveled articulately. Victonilea paid him no heed. Only giving him a passing glance from the reflection of the mirror.

"Viktor… Am I beautiful?" Her voice faltered and betrayed her tears. She cupped her face into her hands and sobbed, "I gave him everything!"

The tall muscular man rose to his feet, anger flashed in his amber eyes. With graceful steps he stood behind her with his hands on her shoulders. "You're divine. Beauty cannot be compared to your celestial existence." He reached over into her partially opened nearby wardrobe pulling a scarlet robe and settling it on her shoulders. She took a sharp breath in putting her arms into the short sleeves and pulled the robe closed and tying and neat bow in front of her navel.

Viktor pulled her hair back and began braiding it into one giant, fluffy trail of hair. Once completed he brought her the ends of her hair. Her sleek black bangs brushed against her pale forehead and she looked into the mirror with redeeming glare.

Viktor smiled at his sister's strength, "Shall I run you a bath, my ebony Rapunzel?"

She turned to her 'twin'. "I would like that, thank you, brother." She gave him a tight hug, "Thank you, for always being here for me." She released her hug and let him go. Her words were soft but her body language spoke volumes. She was ready to confront her master. Confront him with her concerns, his feelings, but above all, her feelings.

Her gaze returned to the mirror, studying her own face, her matching beauty marks that rested at the top of her high cheek bones, her full lips curved a devious smile.

Viktor emerged from the adjoining bathroom, "Your relaxation awaits, M'lady." He said in a joking manner, his soft hands led her delicately into the calming steam filled room.

He silently closed the door behind him leaving his sister to her relaxation. He departed her room and barked at the nearby servants, "No one is to disturb the Lady of the manor." He rounded the corner and commanded more servants to prepare a meal worthy of his sister.

Entering the decorated entrance of the manor's library, he seated himself in a love seat next to the grand window and closed his eyes and smiled at the feeling of the sun's warm rays.

"My sister, my alpha, my blood… How could we let ourselves be indebted to a strigoi." He brooded on this a long time.

"I remember…" His voice fell flat.

Seventy Years ago:

"My alpha! They've breach our boarders, they'll be at our city soon!" A werewolf shouted from behind his mask and armor.

"Yes, solider. I'm aware." A single tear fell from her eye, meeting a familiar bosom. "My omega, my brother, lead our people out, I will deal with this matter on my own."

Viktor's gaze set heavily on his sister reflecting distaste for her decision. "I am your omega… I will stay at your side, not only as your guard but your family! Victonilea, please, don't do this." He pleaded.

Knowing she could never persuade her twin to leave her side, "Very well, choose our finest warriors, my pack must be lead from the city."

A deep malicious chuckling came from an open side window of the castle tower. "You seem to be having an infestation of pests."

Victonilea turned to the window her kusarigama drawn, fangs gleaming in the dimly lit room of the castle. Her eyes met with the glowing crimson eyes of the vampiric lord in the neighboring territory. Her voice was low and angry, "What do you want?" She growled after speaking.

A wide sadistic smile spread across his face, a smile that sent chills down Viktor's spine, thinking to himself "His smile borders along the lines that of a mad man."

"You would have to cross my land to escape… Whose to say I don't have guards waiting for your people to come and slaughter them where they stand? What would an adoring Lycan Queen pay for her people's sanctuary?" He bit his bottom lip drawing blood. "Her body? Her mind? Her soul?"

Viktor snapped his horrified expression to his beloved sister who seemed to be surveying the floor, weighing her options. "You couldn't!" Her omega exclaimed.

Her weakened face rose to meet her brother, "They'll die if they turn back… they'll die if they proceed forward. I swore an oath, to the young and the old… The rich and the poor… That I would protect and serve them equally through all means possible. How could you ask me to be selfish now? In the time of their greatest need?"

Viktor fell to his knees, "Do what you must…" Victonilea's eyes met with the blond vampire's stare, who seemed to be analyzing her every move. She nodded defeatedly, "A contract, my life for theirs. Sealed in blood."

Lord Caspian's maddening grin widened as he moved faster than Viktor's eyes could trace, "A contract? You belong to me. I let your people live, I give them sanctuary and asylum, they may dwell on my land, and I absorb yours. Sealed in blood." He reached up to her face and pricked her plump bottom lip with his claw and pressed their lips together pulling her in aggressively.

Viktor growled deeply watching this despicable creature touch his sister. Her eyes fluttered shut and she gave way to his dominance. Her knees weakening, prodding her brothers anger even further, though not a single action could be taken, he is willing to give their people everything.

Caspian broke his embrace and softly wiped the blood from his lips with his thumb and seductively licked it from his hand. "Give me your left hand…and I will give you what you desire." Her eyes met his and she obliged, with a single swift motion he cut her ring finger from her hand and a brand appeared from underneath her skin. "You belong to me now. No one shall ever have this hand but myself."

With a quick flash he perched himself in the window on the front of the tower overlooking the city. Victonilea fell to the floor screaming in panicked agony. Viktor grimaced at her screams, "You'll go alone?"

Caspian stood up straight in the window pane, his eyes gleamed, "Don't worry, her sacrifice will not be in vain." He glanced back at the wailing queen, "Heavy is the crown, indeed." He took a single step forward out the window of the tower and began his free fall.

With a twist of his body to center himself, jet black bat wings spread out from his back and caught him in the wind, his flight was initiated.


	3. Citizens

It didn't take long for the vampiric lord to meet his new adversaries in battle, from a simple staff he pulled from a sheath on his back, sprang forth a duel, double edged scythe. He took his powerful stance, left arm out in front of him, right hand holding his lethal companion behind him, right leg slid behind his left. Like water flowing from the falls he was fluid, movements quiet yet smooth. His strikes were gentle but powerful.

His enemies fell lifeless, ashes of the fallen were sent dancing away in the wind, with nothing to be remained but small pools of blood, staining the small hill he had made his stand on.

Viktor carrying his sister on his back to the location of the slaughter, watched as Lord Caspian laid waste to the army that was invading their home. "His expression hasn't changed. No remorse… No excitement." Viktor wished he could be that composed on the battlefield. Perhaps their new found alliance wasn't such a bad thing?

Victonilea awoke to the feeling of her feet gently touching the ground and stirred from her shock of losing blood, only to see Caspian soaked head to toe in their enemies blood eyes glowing brightly in the night.

Collapsing his scythe back into the staff and replacing it on his back. He shot a look of pure malice towards Viktor, "I suppose, I should tell my guard to stand down… Wouldn't you say?"

Viktor growled, "Nothing bad should have happened to them, or I will kill you!" Moonlight lit his amber eyes.

Caspian walked past him smirking, "Calm yourself Fido, I don't go back on deals, especially, one like this." Before Viktor could turn around he was gone.

Kneeling as he steadied his sister on her feet, "I don't like this… How could he do, one man, in minutes, what our armies could not do in hours, something isn't right…" He studied the scene of the slaughter, looking for clues.

Victonilea looked at her missing finger freshly cauterized leaning on her brother, "It hardly matters… We belong to him now."

Current time:

Victonilea emerged from her room smelling of roses and lilacs dressed in a floor length black velvet dress with golden silk trim, that hugged her figure perfectly with minimal cleavage. She took a deep breath and smiled, occasionally stopping to talk with the servants before being lead to the kitchen by her sensitive nose.

The dark wood stretched down the hallway with deep olive green walls joining the dimly lit wood. A long Persian rug spoiled with brilliant designs ran the length of the hall.

"It smells lovely." Victonilea placed herself at the small maple table. The bright room completely opposite of the hallway just beyond the door frame. The kitchen was a light sky blue color with beautiful maple cabinets. The countertops were a white marble streaked with black stone. The room was filled with natural light with a small garden outside the double doors of the seat in section of the large room. Deep polished cherry adorned the floor. A fiery red head turned around to her and smiled.

"Well, good, I hope you're hungry." The cook ambitiously spoke while finishing the final touches of her spotless cleaning on her pearly white appliances.

"Famished." Victonilea mentioned while watching her food never breaking eye contact with the steaming bowl of soup.

Victonilea's bowl was placed in front of her with a set of silver spoons. The cook pulled up a chair and sat backwards on it. "Look, I know I'm not really supposed to talk to you… You know, with you being royalty and all… But my names Cecilia. Um, I guess I dunno how to ask ya this... Is that you I hear crying at night? Just before the sun rises?"

Victonilea dropping her spoon in shock. "Well… I don't mind if you talk to me… Cecilia… But… You can hear that? And, might it be possible to get a different set of spoons... I have a terrible metal allergy." Rubbing her already wounded hand.

She nodded and pointed to her ears. "I'm a high elf… Hard not to hear the world with this babies." She laughed uncomfortably as she stood up to retrieve the spoons, gliding across her floor gracefully. She returned just as smoothly and handed her a set of gold spoons from the drawer behind her counter of her. "Look, I'm sorry to put ya on the spot like that, it won't happen again, say… That's a lovely dress." She scratched the back of her head ruffling her brilliant auburn hair.

Victonilea smiled in appreciation of the attempted topic change. "It's alright… So, a high elf? Where? Oh, and thank you, it was my mother's dress." She finished her food and eloquently dabbed her mouth with a white cotton napkin next to her.

"Oh, well. I guess west of here… Or is it to the east? Well, either way I am not from around here… I'm used to a lot more sun… Rains a decent amount here." Cecilia spoke softly. "I do miss home, but this is my home now, Lord Caspian 'adopts' outcasts like me... If you look around he's really the only vampire of noble blood here… Everyone else seems to be pretty much a different species entirely… with the exception of the other vampires, though it's obvious they are not in relation. Some say he's cruel and cold hearted… I think he's kind and lonely." She took the empty bowl to the sink and began to wash it. "Gave me a home and a job that pays well, can't complain all that much." She turned around smiling putting the clean bowl away."Not bad, for someone who was thrown away and called a witch, because I couldn't bare children and knew my way around a cauldron. I think I'm better off to be honest. At least he doesn't want kids and doesn't care what my hobbies are, we should do some cooking together sometime. It would be an honor."

Victonilea smiled, "Thank you, That sounds like a lot of fun, I'd love to learn how to cook... I've never learned...being previous royalty has its disadvantages. I would love to learn how to make that soup, it was delicious." The cook bowed to her and waved her off. "It's a plan then. Just come on down when you have some extra time, I'd love to have someone in here who actually wants to be in here for a change."

Victonilea stood in the doorway and bid her new found friend farewell. She turned around to see Viktor emerging from the library to meet his sister with a smile, "I take it your relaxation was restful and I trust your food was palatable."

Victonilea smiled, "Of course… Viktor… Have you noticed Caspian is the only noble vampire here?" She looked concerned as she approached him.

Viktor shrugged "I guess, I haven't really noticed. I don't really care all that much." He broke eye contact with his sister and gave a heated stare at the wall. "Don't really want to be here, either."

Victonilea placed a hand on his shoulder, "I'm sorry brother, it was for our people." She looked down saddened by her brother's dislike of their current living conditions. Though the manor was large, grand and terrifyingly beautiful, her brother was still unhappy.

Victonilea turned away and began walking through the manor watching all the happy workers. "I guess he is not so bad… For a traitor to his own cause…" Children of the servants ran directly in front of Victonilea playing Swords. The servants shooing them out of the way and curtsying to her, asking for forgiveness for their children's behavior. She just happily waved and shrugged it off. "They're happy… Even the soldiers are happy on their off time." As she passed the bar watching the happy patrons of all species. "This place is huge… I guess, maybe I should have left my little corner of the manor sooner."

She continued about her merry way walking about the corridors, "The sun is going down." She smiled and watched the sunset. The brilliant explosion of color flashed from bright redish orange to a deep shade of red. While watching the sun decend to the horizon she witnessed a meteor shower raining light blue and white upon the atmosphere. The final phase of the sun falling was a grand show of deep violet followed by a beautiful display of deep purple with a final attempt of survival the sun gave one last golden flash. Lost in her amazement Victonilea felt deep inside her, the feeling she felt every night. That pitting feeling, nagging at her like a child. Her master has awakened. A thought disrupted her stare, "He always was punctual."

Then turning to leave, "Wait… Where the hell am I!?" She said out loud.

She walked for what felt like hours, then she recognized a familiar door, tall, black walnut double door, with menacing carvings into the wood. "Lord Caspian's room..." Taking a deep breath and reaching for the handle. The gleaming brass handle sparkled in the dim candlelight of the hall. Looking up at the door she exhaled, "I wonder..."


	4. Commanding Contact

Victonilea swiftly opened and closed the master bedroom door to the dark manor behind her.

"Master?" She called out. No response came from the silent room. She took a couple brave forward steps remembering the last time she was caught in the master's room. She winced at the memory and held her right shoulder feeling the raised wounded skin with her left hand, "The scar… It still hasn't faded." She painfully reminisced.

Stepping into the light of the moon coming through the grand window of the master suit through tattered curtains that have long since been torn. She heard the sound of a faint music box playing a haunting, eerie melody. Then the sound of a piano playing along with it, harmonizing tones and matching grace. The piano stopped playing, she then heard some rummaging and the sound of dust being blown.

"Hello, old friend." His voice purred to the object in his hands. "Shall we? It's been a while." A few moments later, she heard the strings of a violin being gracefully glided across. The melody was depressing, wilting and other worldly. Not wanting to interrupt her master she quietly sat down in the nearing set of chairs that faced each other with a small black walnut table between them, listening to the nostalgic aria.

The playing continued for around fifteen minutes. The violin sung the final notes of the sorrowful hymn. Forgetting her place, she quietly gave a couple claps. Stopping her hands, her eyes grew wide and filling of terror. She could hear the low growling, it sounded like a large cat hunting its prey.

"Master!" She rose up and stood her ground, she won't be bullied into submission, not this time, She was determined to be heard. "I came to you to address my concerns, and I will not take no for an answer."

His eyes pierced the dark room, glowing sanguine, she was afraid, and she knew that he could tell. "He can smell fear a mile away." She speculated to herself.

"Well… Out with it… I don't have all night." He hissed. He stepped into the moonlight and lighting a nearby candelabra with a match then lit his cigarette with the same match before shaking the flame away and tossed the match. Making deadly eye contact he walked past her and placed himself in the throne like chair opposing his bed and held out his hand motioning her to stand where his hand had directed her. A servant, who had entered the room at precisely the same time every night, placed a glass of Merlot on the table next to him and curtsied, only to be shooed away, the servant shot Victonilea a hateful and resentful stare.

Victonilea made eye contact with the young girl matching her stare, "You've been dismissed, servant. Next time you stare at a Lady of my stature in that manner, I will have you heart." Victonilea violently growled bearing her powerful canine fangs. The young girl averted her gaze to the floor and hastifully retreated out of the Lord's chambers.

Caspian arched his eyebrow in amusement and gave a small smirk. "Well, well, well, what do I have here?" He rested his face on his curled hand with a small smirk. "My guardian? No, a woman stands before me… What could she possibly have to say, I wonder?" He spun the wine around in his glass smelling the sweet aromas, "Proceed, you have amused me, I think I won't punish you for intruding." He took a small sip of his burgundy wine.

Stuttering slightly at first, "Well, I… I. Really didn't think I would get this far." She bit her lip on the scar that was left from his claw from their first deal. "Your feelings for the Bathory's Lord… What exactly are they? I will not continue to fight a war and lose my people over a lover's quarrel!"

He stood up and raced toward her with his claws against her throat interrupting anything more she had to say. "You think that is what this about? Really. How, presumptuous. You ever wonder why when you look at the paintings around the manor none of them are of family portraits? That's because one hundred years ago my mother and father were murdered… By none other than… Well I think you get the idea. They've been at war for three hundred years... One of those treacherous mongrels, finally had the audacity to end the head of the family and his wife." His grasp tightened around her throat.

She tried not to make a sound, but an ever so quiet moan came from the back of her throat. Her own body betraying her every wish and desire. He narrowed his eyes at this, then his angry glare becoming a twisted cynical grin. His fangs reflected the light off of them, making Victonilea shudder at the thought of them, she had never been bitten before.

As she was lost in thought a sharp tormenting sensation from her neck then followed by an erotic wave of aphrodisia throughout her body. She let out a full and bold moan, a small tear welled in her eye, "was it a tear of pain or pleasure tear?" She thought to herself, her thoughts were again interrupted by being shoved onto his bed.

He watched her take a deep breath as he leaned over her, his intense eyes staring into hers, if she didn't know better she'd think he was looking into her soul, maybe he was. "What do I do, I've never been…" Her thoughts cut short when the back of his hand grazed her jawline. She began to breath a little heavier, feeling a little feverish.

"I've never done this before…" She looked away from him, her blush deepening. He straddled her hips and leaned in, gently bit the lobe of her ear and softly licked the side of it, whispering seductively, "I know." Her body trembled with desire as his breath made contact with her ear.

He touched her cheek, "You don't have to be afraid, follow your instincts." At that she propped herself up on her right elbow, and stared him into his catlike scarlet eyes. She reached for him slowly with her left hand, shaking as she placed it on his chest.

"Anything?" She innocently questioned. Arching an eyebrow at this question, he nodded and gave a Cheshire grin.

She too a gasp of air in quickly and pulled him down to her lips while falling back onto the mattress, she whispered on them, "So, take me."

He grinned wildly, his pupils constricted with animalistic hunger. Clenching his jaw, "Are you sure?" Almost afraid to make eye contact, sensing his predatory presence. She just shut her eyes tight and nodded quickly, "I want you, no, I need you!" She cried out.

With that plea, he forced her harder onto the bed, she sank slightly into the soft mattress under his weight. He took off his shirt to reveal godlike abdomen. All she could do was helplessly stare, hypnotized. "Curse vampire magic." She stewed to herself. He brushed the hair out of her face and leaned in inches from her face, "Are you ready to stare into the abyss?" Her back arched at his question and touch. He sadistically chuckled to himself, she closed her eyes and felt her body being lifted and slammed into a wall, whimpering at the pain.

The tearing of fabric was the next thing felt, quickly followed by the cold air embracing her breasts, his mouth traveling down her neck. It was all she could do to stop herself from screaming out in ecstasy. This is what it was like to be hypnotized. Is this what it was like to be with vampiric nobility? No, This is what it is like to be touched and desired.

The cold air enveloped her whole body, her torn dress fell to the floor. His hands traveled down her back and up the outer sides of her thighs. Breaking out of his hypnosis she reached down and took hold of the leather belt that secured his pants to his body. With a flash of her eyes, in hopeless lust, she tore the leather belt from his waist which prompted the response of latching onto the side of her breast with a mouth full of fangs.

"Oh Gods!" She screamed out in both pleasure and agony. He opened his eyes in excitement and lifted her from the ground supporting her weight in his left arm and exploring her with his right, only to end up holding her hands above her head. Closing in on her lips with a tender kiss, "This will… Cause some discomfort." He conveyed a twisted smile and pushed himself into her with no assistance. She screeched in distress.

"You were ready after all." He pressed his face into the crook of her neck and bounced her right leg over his shoulder. As if pity had come over him, he purred into her ear, "Are you ready to continue?" Tears fell from her eyes as she nodded quickly trying not to burst into a sob, she felt like she was being ripped in half. He gave a gentle thrust into her, she choked back her urge to weep. He began moving rhythmically in a steady pace.

Although in agony, she freed her right hand and placed it in his hair, grabbing a handful and pulled. Receiving a pained moan from her partner, which excited them both more. Which helped to numb some of the pain of the encounter.

Caspian released her other hand to balance her weight equally between his arms to get better leverage on her body. With her newly freed arm she snaked it around his neck to better her grip. She could feel the sweat on his neck.

She began to follow his rhythm by pulling herself up and down with her other arm joining the other around his neck. She began moaning wildly at the new found sensations this gave her, which drove him to increase their pace. She threw her head back against the wall and let out a wail of pleasure, she arched her back as he dug his claws, that were supporting her weight, into her hips.

"I don't understand, what is this intense feeling?!" She said aloud. With those words he turned them around and collapsed on the side of the bed while still inside her, her bottom half in midair still being supported by his hands. His rhythm went from steady and gentlemanly to fast and violent. He breathed out, "That would be an orgasm, and I am about to reach mine." He winced and moaned out, which excited her to her peak. After a moment of restitution of their wits, he pushed the rest of her body onto the bed and collapsed next to her. Both breathing heavy she felt hot all over her body. She felt like she was burning from the inside out. He sat up gave her an admiring look, her body glistened with sweat. "You're a hot mess." He brought his fist up to his mouth and cleared his throat and poised himself. "I need a shower… I trust you can find your way back to your room?"

She stared at him. "I hope your questions were answered." He said closing the bathroom door behind him and leaned against it resting his head back against it listening to her gathering her things. He snapped his fingers and the shower began to run scalding hot water. "Goodnight." He whispered to himself.


	5. Concealing the Clock

Victonilea slipped into her room as silently as she could. Dropping the shreds of what was her mother's dress in her hamper of destroyed clothes.

"Having fun, are we? You may want to more properly attire yourself." A sensual male voice noted from the shadows of her room. Victonilea froze in fear, she knew the voice of the man in her room and her kusarigama was no where near her.

She paused for a moment a before raising her hands, "Not really a fair fight if I can't see you." She slowly approached her wardrobe cautiously reaching into it and slipped into a comfortable t-shirt and plush sherpa pajama pants.

A match lit from the center of the room lighting the candelabra. The light highlighted the features of her intruders face. Ariestdos Bathory. He watched her with intrigued eyes. "I wonder, how long you'll let him lie to you for the sake of your one sided romance." He ran his fingers along the side of the table. "He's never been any good at relationships… But then again, I think you know that already." He glanced up at her, "Speak no evil." and pressed his index finger to his lips and quietly hushing her.

Her door flew open, startling her attention away from Ariestdos, her brother stood in the doorway searching her room ferociously. "I'm sorry…" He sent a glare at the open window. "I thought I smelled… Something or someone…" He stood dangerously close to her, "I suppose it's only the scent of betrayal." He shot her a disgusted look. "Was he worth it? Will he take responsibility for your heart? I think not." He touched the seat in which Ariestdos once sat. "You may as well sleep with him too, you've already betrayed everything our noble species stands for."

She opened her mouth to retort back, although nothing came out. He shook his head at her disappointedly and brushed past her.

She looked at the pocket watch left on the table, "This wasn't here before." She opened it to see the time was stopped at 3:13. "An inscription… 'Te iubesc, Ariestdos.' The rest of the engravings are rubbed down to far to be legible." Whining to herself, she laid in her bed, pulling the covers over her. "What am I going to do now…"

Ariestdos stood outside a window and gently tapped on it, the window quietly and slowly opened. A shadowed figure pointed him in the direction of the Lord's chambers.

Caspian propped himself in the shower holding himself up with just his arms against the shower wall, allowing water to flow over his head and running down his body. Closing his eyes only to have them fly open again at the touch of another's hand.

"Ariestdos…" He uttered softly.

"Please, call me by what you used to refer to me as. If it isn't to much to ask?" He softly touched Caspian's skin, massaging it gently beginning to wash his back. "You never answered her question… How do you feel about me? Even I am bewildered." His eyes followed the curves of Caspian's muscles.

Caspian sighed, "I've always loved you… Even now, after everything that's happened."

Ariestdos leaned into him and hugged him from behind. Caspian looked up, "Ari? Are you fully clothed?"

A confused Ari rested his head on Caspian's shoulder. "That, I think, would be brash… Even by my standards, sure, 'oh hey, yeah, I know we haven't been together in a little over one hundred years, but I was in the neck of the woods and decided I'm going to get naked and join your shower', come on, really?" Caspian laughed at Ari's statement.

"Yeah, I guess that would be doltish." Caspian laid his head back and softly smiled.

"I have to go, that way you can try to kill me... Again…" Ari delicately pushed Caspian so he was standing on his own. Droplets of water fell from his hair and clothes. He gently touched the door handle. "Same time next week?" He smiled in amusement to his own joke. He attempted to pull the door open but it didn't budge. He looked up a little to see Caspian was holding the door shut with one arm standing directly behind him.

"Stay with me." Caspian said with a hint of pleading.

"Well, I would, except I can never tell what you want from me." He muttered. "You either want my head on a stick or well… Your stick in my head…" He chuckled a little to himself at his own jest. "But in all seriousness, neither of the activities sound very fun."

Caspian buried his face into the base of Ari's neck. "I don't know what I want… I blame you. But I love you. Maybe it would be better if we just called a truce and went our separate ways and never spoke again, and tried not to cross each other's paths." He wrapped his arms around Ari's waist.

Ari sighed in frustration, "Your appetite knows no bounds, does it?" Ari turned around looking his past lover. "Well, I'm stuck until you let me out, knowing your stubbornness we'll stand here all night, I'll stay with you, only until I have to leave, I can't sleep with you. Nasty rumors will start going around. They'll think you've gone soft…"

Smirking faintly Caspian began drying himself with his towel. Ari turned to not face him. Tying the towel around his waist and turning the knob to the bathroom, "I suppose I should get dressed. We have much to discuss."

Ari escaped the bathroom as quick as possible. "I don't know how you shower in that sauna… I'm sweating from just being in there, now I need a shower." Ari shot him a glance. "No. Not an invitation."

Caspian sat in a chair near the bookshelves of his room and yawned then stretched out, slouching in his seat.

Ari sneered, "That's no way for nobility to sit."

Caspian smiled, "I'm sleepy. I guess if you're going to leave perhaps you should…" He looked up at Ari with a hopeful grin.

"I suppose you're right. Maybe if you spent less time fucking your trophy we could have talked more." Ari shot him a provoked snarl. "La Revedere." He stepped up into the window. Looking over his shoulder he closed his eyes and climbed down then began walking back home with his hands in his pockets.

Caspian muttered to himself, "Not exactly what I wanted you to do."


	6. Cheshire Cats

Viktor exited his sister's room took a few pained steps down the hall and stopped next to a darkened room. Putting his back against the wall and sliding down it. Holding his hand over his heart, "How could she… She turned her back on me… On all of us. We were supposed to take our freedom back… Together." He lifted his gaze to the ceiling, determination was expressed through his soul, "I will lead my pack to freedom!" His ears flicked at the smallest of sounds and his nostrils flared taking a small leap from the doorway facing the dark room on guard, growling.

A soft cackle, "You poor unfortunate soul…" Her voice was treacherous and deep with soft undertones. "Deeming your own family not worthy of leadership. Perhaps we can make… A deal…" Red eyes opened and glowed in the dark room. "I perceive that we have a common enemy."

He could hear her claws drag down the wall tearing at the wood. His eyes narrowed and stopped growling. "A deal? Am I to assume it will be one of similar status of my sister's contract." Bearing his fangs.

She smiled revealing her gleaming sharp fangs, "Oh no, I have no such interest in you or your people. I find them wasteful and in my way, your land? A waste of patrol officers. You can have it all back." She stepped into the light, her soft golden locks shined in the light of the candles, pulled back into a loose ponytail, her bangs clipped back with bobby pins. Opening her eyes to expose the same crimson cat eyes. Her tight fitting but concealing shirt ended mid thigh where her baggy pants flared out. "I, too, find my family unfit for leadership…" She gave a cruel grin and a deep cackle.

She cut her hand with a hair pin with a fluid motion and held out her hand, "My deal, my furry friend, will be to restore your family to its rightful throne… With who I deem as the rightful alpha… Which would be you if your aren't dense. No further interaction will be made between the territories aside from mutual trade and gain, together my friend. We'll take what is rightfully ours… Sealed in blood… The blood of the rightful Head of the Delacroix family."

He eyed her hand suspiciously as black blood dripped from her hand leaving a small puddle below it. He bared his strong canine fangs slicing his hand on them and held out his hand, the bright ruby liquid fell to the floor mixing with hers, he watched the vital fluids mix on the floor in deep thought.

She rushed her hand to his and grabbed it tightly pressing their wounds together. "Rixxa… Rixxa Delacroix, and your service and your blood partner until the deal is satisfied."

His eyes opened wider as she continued. "Our siblings will pay for the crimes committed against their species and their families… Although… You know, neither of them can live, we'd both be watching over our shoulders the rest of our lives… That's no way to rule your subjects." He stared at the floor realizing the inevitable truth she spoke. Nodding his head solemnly.

Her crimson eyes fell on the saddened ally. "My new found friend… It will only hurt for a while." Her grin widened and seemed to madden as it grew.

Viktor watched her devious eyes, "It must run in the family… That maddening Cheshire grin… Fucking cats."

Her eyes flashed towards the end of the hall, "I'll take my leave, it wouldn't be wise for your cover to be seen with me." She placed a soft kiss on her index and middle finger, faced them towards him, winked and bent them in the fashion of waving goodbye. She took a silent step back into the pitch dark room and seemed to have vanished without a trace of ever being there in the first place.

Cecilia walked up to Viktor announcing her presence to him as to not startle him. "Lord Viktor, are you in satisfactory mood? You look as if you've seen a ghost."

He shook his head shaking out of his entrancement. "I think I might have, Cook." Turning to leave his waved her presence off, "Please, clean up that odd puddle on the ground."

She gave him the thumbs up and grabbed a rag and a bucket of warm water from a nearing cleaning closet. She knelt to the mess and dabbed it with her rag, stopping to analyze the odd color, "Never seen nothin' like this before." She mused to herself and proceeded to clean up the stain.

Rixxa watched from a shrouded spot in the room, "Well played, Viktor, well played. It appears I have chose a worthy adversary for my brother." She thought to herself betraying a snarl which was intended to be a smile.

Returning himself to his room. He quickly bandaged his hand and stripped down and began running a bath. He peered out his window the sun's rays beginning to peak over the horizon… "Wonderful."

Rixxa moved through the manor like a silent shinobi. Weaving in and out of rooms to dodge the sunlight that burned her delicate skin on contact. She stopped in the rafters of Victonilea's room staring at the watch she so precisely placed for her to find. "I'll use you both, his anger and your love… Curiosity will be both of your undoing." She sank back against a rafter, "I can move no more. I must rest." She closed her eyes exhaustedly and began to fall into a deep sleep. Occasionally rousing to the sound of Victonilea's nightmarish dream.

Narrowing her eyes and taking advantage of her weakness, she began whispering a maddening chant to be heard only by Victonilea. Witnessing her handiwork she grinned. "Sleep well, Lycan Queen… While you still can."


	7. Chemicals and Chess

The heavy steel doors slammed shut behind the onyx haired vampiric lord. Ari looked up to his subjects who were waiting by the door to greet him upon his return.

"Were you able to speak with Lord Caspian?" Bowed his advisor.

"Indeed, he is willing to come to a truce… Although, due to recent events in his household we were unable to speak as long as I would have preferred." Ari said hanging his coat up on the grand wooden coat hanger.

"Lord Ariestdos! That's wonderful news!" His advisor exclaimed.

Ari stopped and quietly smiled, "Everything dealing with the Delacroix always comes at a terrible price… What will he ask for in return for peace?" Ari's thoughts consumed his attention as he walked away rubbing his temples.

He entered the scarlet grand hall adorned with golden oak trim with a roaring flame inside the marble fireplace. He sat in the large plush chair with emerald green silk cushions. Resting his head on his hands cradling his face, his forehead riddled with wrinkles of worry.

A young woman with light blue hair tied in long pig tails trailing to her hips stood to his left. "You will die if you continue down this path, Master." She stated in a monotoned voice.

He lifted his head from his hands and sighed deeply. "I know. It can't be helped. If we make peace with the Delacroix our people receive peace, even if I meet my maker and the Delacroix absorb our land… My people still acquire the peace they deserve." He sighed and slouched in his chair. "Siaya?"

Her expression never changed. "Yes?"

"They will receive peace either way… Right? My death wouldn't be in vain?" His expression weakened and he slowly closed his eyes.

"Yes, my Lord. Lord Caspian would show your people the leadership they need." Her monotoned voice never failed to bring him peace.

Watching the dancing flames turn to embers, his psychic placed her hand on his shoulder. "M'Lord, the sun is rising, you must return to your room." Putting his hand on hers and nodding.

Lazily pulling himself from his chair he turned to look at the piercing white eyes of the young woman. "How do you see me?"

Making direct eye contact with him, sending chills down his spine, "I hear you, I use your sound to see your vibrations and I have felt your body and face. I have a very clear sense of you. You're kind. Stupid. But kind. Your love for Caspian makes you weak, yet it makes you strong, your love is why you have not caved." She began to lead him to his room by interlocking their arms. "You're a worthy opponent in both chess and the battlefield. From your vibrations I will assume you're also an excellent lover." He blushed at this comment.

Stammering for words, "W-what would make you think that?" He looked at the side of her head searching for reaction.

"Your movements when you practice combat, statistically movements on the battlefield are the same in the bedroom, because the same neurotransmitters respond to the chemical compounds of the brain causing a chain reaction to create emotions."

Ari stopped and stared at her perplexed. She stared straight forward, "It's the same emotions that create both passion and war… therefore, the body will respond in the same motions, just less aggressive. May we continue? If you're caught in the sun we won't have to worry about what Lord Caspian will do to you."

He shook his head, "Yes, of course."

Continuing down the corridors and finally stopping at his door, "Siaya… Why me? Why did you choose me?" He looked into her pure white eyes.

She made no emotion, "Because, you're not the one who killed my family. Sir, if you don't retire to your chambers I will need a new master." She shoved Ari into his darkened room. "Good morning, Master." She closed the door before he could continue.

He turned around and leaned against his door smirking lost in thought, "How did I get lucky enough to have a such a eccentric assistant?" Sighing and sitting in his chair next to his bed pulling the violin out of his cabinet.

He began to play a light tune and after a few moments after he began playing he stood up and began to dance while he played. Only to be interrupted by slamming on his door. "Master! Go to bed!" A coarse male voice called to him. Ari rolled his eyes and put his violin away. And climbed in his bed, hugging his knees and biting his thumb, drifting asleep.

A few hours later, Ari snapped awake, smelling the air. He closed his eyes and leaned his head against his headboard. "When did you get here?"

Caspian dropped from the rafters onto Ari's bed. "I suspect foul play."

Ari stared at him shocked, "Here!?" He started to slowly panic on the inside. Caspian touched his cheek.

"No, not here." His eyes met Ari's. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have come…" He got up and started to leave.

"And where will you go… You bluffer. You going to walk into the sunlight? Please. I'm no fool. You're stuck with me until the sun goes down." He smiled softly and pulled a fold up chess set out from underneath his bed. "Can we play? It's been a really long time." He looked up at Caspian innocently.

He stopped and turned around making eyes contact, "You always knew when I was lying. I suppose we could play, it really has been a while." He sat down in opposing Ari with gentle eyes and a soft smile.


	8. Copulation and Cuddles

Ari smiled like an excited child as he set up the board for the game to begin. Once finished he sat Indian style grinning, "You can go first, you're the guest." He remarked taking off his shirt to get more comfortable.

Caspian stared at him for a moment then shook his head and moved his first piece. Ari smirked calculatingly at Caspian's hesitation. "So… Foul play?" He questioned as he moved his first move.

"Hmm…" He searched for his next move. "Yes. I found a cleaning bucket with a curious color of water, a color that can only happen when a blood pact is made… And I've made no such deal recently." Raising an eyebrow he placed his next piece.

Ari scratched his chin observing the board's changes. "I see… I could help you, you know." He looked up and made direct eye contact. "You know what I want in return." Then he moved his next piece without breaking eye contact.

"I'm sorry… I don't know…" He frowned a little in disappointment. Surveying the chess board for his next move.

"You." Ari said flatly.

Caspian coughed out, surprised. "Ahem, uh… Me? What about me?"

Ari narrowed his eyes, "Stop stalling, you know I have you at check no matter what you do. Both in the game and here."

Caspian blinked at him a couple times and looked at the board, "Well, I'll be damned."

Ari leaned in over the board, "Make your move." Caspian leaned closer to his opponent, pushing the chess board out of the way and placing a tender kiss on his lips. Ari tensed up, Caspian could feel his muscles tighten and stiffen. Caspian put his right hand on the side of Ari's face gently moving it back into his hair, pulling him closer to deepen the kiss.

Ari relaxed into the kiss and allowed himself to be led forward into his lover's embrace. Sitting himself closer to Caspian grabbing the back of his head pulling him in a forcing his tongue into his mouth. Caspian took this moment to bite Ari's lip drawing blood. Ari pulled back and hissed slightly. "Um. Ow." Holding his lip with his fingers.

Caspian bit his own bottom lip at the sight of Ari's blood. Ari cracked a smile and pounced on him latching onto his neck fangs bared. Caspian let out a slight yelp when tackled then a deep moan at the feel of his partner's teeth. Breathing in deeply he dug his claws into Ari's bare back which triggered goosebumps on the younger male's skin causing his head to snap back in ecstasy, releasing the neck of the older male.

"Ah, Casp—" He was cut short by his own moans of pleasure when Caspian bit his shoulder and began aggressively assaulting the button of his pants. Caspian started to pull Ari's pants off of his hips and Ari started pulling Caspian's shirt up to his shoulders when the door flew open.

"Master! What could be troubling… Oh, Holy. Fuck!" The tall tanned muscular man shouted in his coarse voice. Hiding his face in his hands behind his auburn hair.

Ari groaned in great disappointment of the interruption. "Whhaaat, Thayne!"

The obviously embarrassed young man shouted in return, "My Gods, it sounded like you were being attacked! I'm sorry! It's my fucking job to make sure you're fucking safe! My fucking bad!" He slammed the door and stormed off.

Caspian rolled his eyes and looked at the young man on top of him. "So… That killed the mood."

Ari rolled off of him. "Yeah. I apologize… But… If you still want to." He looked over to Caspian with high hopes.

Caspian let out a small laugh, "Well. Not right this second, no." Ari looked down in disappointment. He reached out and caressed Ari's cheek, "You have my answer."

Ari returned his stare, "I mean forever. I can't be the star crossed lover, occasionally being the booty call… It hurts too much... When tempers boil over and we fight. People die when we fight… I want you now. And, I want to keep you. I can't keep doing this… It's tearing me apart." He closed his eyes and furrowed his eyebrows in distress.

Caspian looked his anguished lover over and pulled him into a tight hug. "I'm sorry I did this to us. It's my fault. All these years… I blamed you… But it was me." He squeezed him tighter.

Ari started to slap Caspian's shoulder with his free hand a little panicked. Caspian released a little looked puzzled. Ari took deep breaths, "Oh, sweet oxygen!" Gasping for more air.

Caspian grabbed his face and kissed Ari hard. "Yes. My answer is yes. I will give you want you want… Because it's what I've always wanted, I was just to stubborn to tell you. I've always wanted you… Even…"

"Oh, shut up." Ari grabbed Caspian and pulled him on top of him and yanked him down for a deep kiss. Caspian's eyes rolled back and he shut them in euphoria. He could feel Ari's tongue graze against his lips, opening his mouth to allow the explorer into his mouth, he exchanged the sentiment, their tongues fought for dominance after exploring one another's mouths. Ari took his reappearing opportunity and yanked at Caspian's belt pulling it off in one motion.

Caspian eagerly awaited his next move, but Ari laid back satisfied at the feeling of his partners excited member on his hip. "So, come and get it." Ari teased. "Show me the monster you become."

Caspian eyed his beloved up from his partially removed pants up to his eyes, bestowing a hungry stare. He leaned in fast and bit his ear. "I'm not sure you're ready for that… If I'm not mistaken… You're still… A little new at this." He gently rubbed the bulge in between his lover's legs. "Maybe we should take it slow."

Ari gave a frustrated sigh, "I hate you."

Caspian nuzzled the side of Ari's neck, "But, I need sleep… I feel like I'm dying."

"You're not dying, you're being an asshat." Ari growled pushing Caspian off of him and pulling the covers down so they could crawl in together.

Caspian collapsed into Ari's bed and held his arms out. Ari glared at him and then cuddled into his open arms. Caspian kissed the top of his head. "Te Iubesc." Ari smiled at the hum of his voice on him and rested his head in his chest listening the the slow rhythm of his heart.


	9. Constitutional Confessions

Ari slowly opened his eyes and looked around the room listening to the should of a rushing shower. He stayed laying in bed for a while listening to the new sounds in his room of another occupant. He slowly sat up to meet eyes with his psychic, Siaya.

"How often are your visions wrong?" He questioned her while looking at his bathroom door.

"I have never been incorrect to date, Master." Her monotone voice carried quietly.

He sighed. "Just once, I wish you would be." He stared at the door listening to Caspian hum in the shower.

"Master. Free will has always been something that stands in the way of every psychic's vision. Would you like to know what I see now?" She stared straight forward.

He looked at her with a glimmer of hope, "Has your prediction changed?"

"Yes, master, it has. Many will die, and both territories will collapse, leaving the people to a democracy. Both noble houses will fall." Her expression and tone never changed.

"You know, Siaya… That isn't better… That, in fact, is worse… I feel so much better now…" He rolled his eyes. "So, now that I have what I want… Everyone else suffers." He cupped his face in his hands.

"My vision is cloudy… I cannot see. This has never happened before. I need time to meditate." She turned around and stopped at the doorway. "Maybe you should talk to him… Right now, I can see that much." She looked in his direction and let loose a very tiny smile. "He makes you happy, be happy, Master. Work through the future in the future." She stepped out of his room and shut the door behind her.

He fidgeted with his own fingers for a while. "Alright. It's not like you don't know how he feels..." He reassured himself. He took a deep breath and stood up and staggered to the bathroom. He touched the door handle a tried to silently turn the knob.

"You do realize you are terrible at sneaking around, right?" Caspian chuckled, saying out loud.

Ari smiled at this, "You caught me. Do you mind?" He sat up on his counter.

"Mind if you're in here?" He asked inquisitively.

"Yeah, you don't care, do you?" Ari fidgeted more at the question.

"No, I don't mind, I, in fact, wish you'd join me." He said sticking his head out of the shower shooting Ari an innocent stare.

Ari smiled weakly, "You don't have to flatter me… You already made it pretty clear." He said turning around, "I really just wanted someone to talk to. I guess I'm worrying over nothing again… You know, that stressing over something, but I don't know what it is." He closed his eyes.

A few moments later his neck was soaked, then he realized it wasn't just his neck, but he had been pulled into the shower and was in Caspian's arms. His face burned an iridescent red. He could feel his hands on his pectorals squeezing him into a soft hug. "Caspian… I…"

"Shut up." He quietly commanded as he pulled Ari's pants down. "I'm tired of being the only naked one in the shower." His pants hit the floor with a squish sound. He let out a sharp gasp. "Now, I didn't pin you for one not to wear undergarments." He said a little off guard, tenderly running his hands along his bare hip bones. Ari could feel his body betray his better judgement as pressure grew more immensely, making his desire more obvious.

Caspian kissed the back of Ari's neck and trailed down to his shoulder. Ari clenched his jaw tight as to not give away anymore signs of his obvious arousal. Caspian's hands explored a little lower holding the sides of his gluteal region. Ari tensed at this action. "Are you not comfortable? I can stop, you don't have to do anything you're not ready for." Caspian purred into his ear and licked behind it.

Ari let out a small moan at the contact of Caspian's tongue. Caspian silently laughed and gently nibbled on the end of Ari's jaw. "What would happen if…" His hands made contact with Ari's fully erect member. At Caspian's touch Ari threw his head back and bit his lip so hard he drew his own blood. "So, he does like to be touched." Caspian harassed him seductively. Ari rested his body into Caspian's.

"Looks like someone else doesn't mind the interaction either." Ari noted in an attempt to gain a small amount of control in the situation.

"Oh. I've wanted you. This is no secret. I've always wanted you in every way." He licked the corner of his mouth where the blood began to slide down. "Every night. There's no secret there." His words drove Ari to the brink of insanity, unsure of how much more teasing he could take.

"Well. What now?" His eyes snapped open when Caspian's hand lightly ran against his member.

"I think, I could think of a couple things." Caspian gently bit Ari's shoulder bringing him in tightly, but not aggressively. And he began to run his hand up and down his penis slowly at first, and steadily picking up pace.

Ari leaned his head back against Caspian, moaning and slightly bucking his hips to keep rhythm. At this Caspian's hand picked up speed which caused Ari to moan louder and beg for things he'd never dream would or could come out of his mouth.

"Ah, Casp—oh Gods, faster. Ah, yes!" Bucking his hips with Caspian's hand's rhythm and grinding against Caspian, Ari's pleas became a little more desperate every time. "Caspian… I'm going to…" Before he could finish a hot liquid coated Caspian's right hand and ran down his leg. Breathing heavy and sweating, he smiled. "That. Was…"

"Just shut up." Caspian spun him around and gave his lips a ferocious kiss. Breaking his kiss, "Just say, 'I love you' that's all I need, I don't need validation on my sexual experience."

Ari whispered on his lips, "I love you." Caspian smiled, and went to press his lips on Ari's again only to be stopped by one finger. "My turn." He gave a devilish smile and put his hands on Caspian's hips, kissed him once and began his decent leaving a trail of kisses on his way to his knees.

Caspian watched him curiously, "What are you—Oh… Oh! Hey!" He let out a breathy moan and leaned back against the wall grabbing handfuls of Ari's hair moving his hands in and out with his head. Slowly moving his hips with Ari's movements. "Holy shit, you're… fucking good… at this." He managed to stuttered out between moans.

After rhythmical bobs and thrusts Caspian grabbed and pulled Ari's hair to keep him in place as he released his pressure into Ari's mouth and down his throat. "I'm sorry… I honestly wished… I had more warning to give." He slid to the floor of the shower and held Ari in his arms letting the water fall around them. Breathing heavy himself, "You…" He sighed and hugged him close and smiled, "I love you."


	10. Culling the Children

Sixty years earlier:

Shouting, torches and pitchforks tear through a black forest. "Kill the beast!"

A woman with shoulder length auburn hair stood, helplessly tied, shouting from the center of a burning mast. "Run, Thayne! Run! Don't look back!"

The young auburn haired pubescent boy ran through the woods in pure panic. Smashing through trees and tipping boulders in the way of his perusers. He swiftly jumped into the river stopping long enough to stare into his reflection. "Why?! What did I do?" The sound of the angry mob grew closer. "All I did was stop the cart from hitting her… I always liked her… Everyone knew… Why was it a problem now?" He took off again after catching his breath, arrows whizzing past him.

* * *

The door creeks open, startling Thayne out of his memory. He looked up to have his eyes met with the Lord of the manor, "Good Morning!" Ari said enthusiastically. Thayne gave an awkward smile. "Evening. Yes, it's good… I take it you've had a good night so far." Leaning over and glaring over Ari's shoulder at Caspian.

Ari uncomfortably stepped aside, "Uh… Well. Caspian, this is my son. And, Thayne… Oh boy. How do I explain?"

Siaya walked up past Caspian and the others, holding out her hand. "My Master's mate. It is an honor." Caspian eyed the back of her up and down. Ari smiled, "She's blind Caspian, that is why she isn't facing the right way."

Caspian walked up to her, not shaking her hand. "I see. And you…" Turning his attention to Thayne, "Adopted I assume." Thayne's eyes shot up from the floor. "Your scent. You're half troll and not of vampiric decent… Vampires don't breed… They infect." Caspian searched the young man irritatedly.

Ari looked down to the floor, "Siaya and Thayne don't bow or curtsey… They are family."

Caspian smiled deviously, "Then I should be the one doing the bowing." As he bowed to them. Thayne held back a snarl and Siaya furrowed her eyebrows in concern.

Siaya smiled and interlocked one arm from each Lord, "I'm sure after your wake ups you're both very hungry." "_Thayne, I don't know what's wrong with you._" Siaya's thought echoed through Thayne's mind. He glared at the trio and returned to his room, they're awake, his guard shift is over.

Grumbling under his breath and throwing himself on his bed. He laid there for a while before drifting to sleep, his mind betraying him and returning to his past.

* * *

The arrows sunk into the nearby trees, Thayne dodged right and left slowly losing the crowd of angry villagers. Only to be grabbed by the shoulder, yanked behind a tree and hushed by a hand over his mouth. Thayne was forced to look forward as the villagers ran around the tree. The cold and pale hand held on top of Thayne's mouth to keep him silent, slowly moved and he heard a whisper, "Please, don't scream." Thayne was turned around slowly. Ari bent over to be eye to eye, his crimson eyes meeting Thayne's deep purple eyes. "I'm sorry. I couldn't save her too." Thayne's eyes filled with tears. Ari held his arms out, Thayne fell into his arms. He began bawling into his arms.

Ari picked him up, "No father?" Thayne clung onto Ari's shirt soaking with tears. Ari sighed, "Let's go home, then."

Ari busted into the manor handing the sleeping Thayne to his advisor. "The sun…" The advisor nodded, "I'll take care of him." The advisor called to him, "Lord Ari! Is he hurt?"

Ari stopped made eye contact with the tall slender man with long black hair and ocean blue eyes, "No, Seig. Please, I don't know, Fuck! Seriously, I have to go, figure it out!" He said panicked as he ran up the stairs.

Seig carried the young boy to the kitchen setting him up in the booth seat. The pale yellow kitchen's huge window began to shimmer with sunlight. Seig searched the kitchen's cupboards for something for the boy to eat.

Thayne rubbed his swollen eyes, "Where am I?" He looked around surveying the brightly decorated kitchen. Cast iron pots and skillets hung from golden oak holders, golden oak adorned the whole room. The jet black appliances reflected light.

The slender man turned to him and handed him an apple, a glass of water and a slice of bread. "I'm sorry little one. Our cook recently passed, Lord Ari hasn't rehired a new one. I've been charged with your wellbeing, my name is Seig."

Before Seig could continue talking Thayne stuffed his face and started talking with his mouth full, "You guys always have this much food?!"

Amazed and amused Seig smiled, "This is a lot of food? Where are you from, Sonny?"

"A small village on the Delacroix's land… Why? Where am I now?" Thayne said as he searched out the grand window.

"Lord Bathory's estate…" Seig searched the boy's frame for any abnormalities. "Why him, Lord Ari, is this to hurt your lover? Is he special? What could be wrong with this innocent child?" Questions spun themselves in the advisor's mind.

The boy froze. "As in, Ariestdos Bathory's manor?" Thayne turned around with a terrified expression.

"What could he have been told to make him fear our Master so much?" Seig analyzed the child, "How old are you?"

"I'm ten and a half!" He stated proudly.

Seig laughed, "Is the half important?" Thayne nodded excitedly.

* * *

A loud pound on Thayne's bedroom door stated the sun was rising and that he needed to get out of bed and start his rounds after breakfast. He stepped into his bathroom and began running a hot shower. "What a nightmare my life has become… Now, I have to guard him form his bed mate and the sun… Fuck me…"


	11. Connecting the Clues

Victonilea woke to an afternoon full of birds singing, bright blue skies and a foreign key perfectly balanced on her forehead. Her golden eyes crossed to make contact with the key. "Well, good morning… Odd looking key." She lifted the golden double key off her forehead that was attached to a long golden necklace with a ruby embedded into the center of the key. She sat up studying the key running her fingers along the engraving on the side of the key of another language she couldn't understand. Her face lit up at her idea. She hid the key underneath her pillow, "I'll come back to you, I need a shower."

Rixxa silently scowled at Victonilea, "Seriously? The bitch talks to herself? Picked a real winner, Caspian." Then, rolled over onto her side in the rafters to drift back to sleep.

Victonilea stood in the shower brooding over the found key. "I know I've seen that kind of key before… But where…?" Victonilea wrinkled her forehead in thought trying to process her memories. After thoroughly washing her body she got out of the shower and began drying herself walking out of her bathroom. While braiding her hair staring at the key she froze in place… "I know where I've seen something like you… The lock on the door across from the Lord's chambers…"

Rixxa smiled devilishly and mused to herself, "Clever girl."

Victonilea quickly dressed herself in her usual robed attire and exited her room. Holding the key in her hands she started towards the familiar lock. Viktor followed behind her staying undetected. Rixxa traveled the rafters above her, also remaining unnoticed by either beast.

Walking the mahogany trimmed hallways she reached her destination she stood in front of the double doors trembling slightly. She inserted the key into the hole and turned it. Nothing happened. A growl of frustration came from Victonilea. Rixxa chanted beneath her breath, "right, left, left, right"

Victonilea looked up from the lock, "Right, left, left, right? A combination lock… I see." She entered the new twist combination and the door creaked open ominously. Dust and cobwebs of long since abandoned homes to spiders flew out from the pressure of the sealed room. She covered her eyes from the debris, "So much for my shower." She grumbled to herself dusting the rubbish from her clothing. She took her final fatal steps. Rixxa's eyes ignited in their fiery hatred.

Just then Viktor's nose twitched and looked up at the shadowed form of Rixxa only seeing her glowing eyes make eye contact with him and narrowing. He reached out for his sister as Rixxa disappeared beyond the rafters of the room, but held his tongue remembering their conversation. He dropped his hand and relinquished the love he had for his sister.

Victonilea cautiously walked through the dust coated room running her hand over a time worn journal brushing the dust away, then her eyes caught a small glitter of a ring with a familiar seal. The seal of the Gotha, her seal. "My personal royal guard…" Before she could finish her sentence she felt a sharp pain in the right side of her ribs and felt her robes grow wet and warm. Her stare grew hallow, "Why?"

Rixxa purred into her ear, "Moartea ne va desparti."

Victonilea turned her head to meet Rixxa's glare, "Twins?" She gasped.

Rixxa gave an evil smirk and whispered, "I killed your people at my brother's command. I stood in the way of your generals… They fell by my claws and sword." Rixxa kissed her cheek, "I'm going to do it again with your brother. Goodnight, my Queen."

Victonilea fell to the floor taking her final breaths examining her assassin, "They're almost identical…" Her eyes slowly closed as she released her final grasp on life.

Viktor stood in the doorway hopelessly staring at his sisters lifeless corpse. He stumbled into the room, "It was you… No, it was him." Viktor looked up from his sister, "It was always him… This whole thing… His plot to own us! I'll kill him!" Viktor howled as he tore out of the room.

Journal entry:

"I've spoken with the blue eyed angel, he has agreed to carry this plot of mine to the grave. Angels… What delightfully deceitful creatures they truly are. I'll own this entire country…"

A knock was received on the tall double doors of the manor. Thayne slowly opened the door and suspiciously eyed the tall silver haired man. "A werewolf… Here? Again? Is he here for the Master?"

"May I come in?" Viktor politely requested as he bowed.

"Amber eyes, you are a lycanthrope?" Thayne continued to search his subject.

Viktor stood up straight, "Yes, I am here to collect my Master once the sun goes down."

"His Master, was his household informed where he would be? Is this another attempt? I can't trust this fully, I must proceed with caution and tact." Thayne speculated to himself as he stepped aside opening the door wider for the visitor. "Of course, I apologize, last time we were visited by one of your kind we had an… Incident."

Viktor examined the grand entrance, "A beautiful home on the inside, lovely wood work."

Thayne shallowly smiled, "At least we can keep the inside nice, the outside has become another story, thanks to three hundred years of fighting and wear and tear."

Viktor returned his shallow smile, "Where would you feel comfortable with me waiting?" Viktor searched the room for a comfortable waiting spot then eyed the young man lost in thought.

"Thayne! The Master! He's in danger! I heard a loud roar from the room he was in last!" A young maid screamed in horror pounding in his door.

Thayne nearly kicked his door off the hinges and raced down the halls to the Master's study and began beating on the door with his shoulder, the growling continued louder than last time and he heard his Master yelling at another person, "A fucking werewolf?". Thayne snapped his head up, "Werewolf!?" He began beating on the door even harder, bruising his shoulder visibly and began shouting, the door finally gave way.

Thayne shielded his eyes from a bright glowing light and analyzed the opposing Lord, "Delacroix..." He growled as they flashed from the room.


	12. Compensation

The Lord's chambers creeked open, two giggling vampires stumbled out of Master Ari's room entangled in each other kissing and tickling one another. Thayne stood in the same spot he stands every shift change, though this time not making any attempts to relieve himself, clearing his throat the get the immature Lords attention. "Lord Caspian. You have a visitor." Thayne said firmly.

Caspian dropped Ari with a thud and a growl Ari shot him a glare. "A visitor? I told no one of my whereabouts… Who?" Caspian suspiciously eyed Thayne.

Thayne met his suspicions with a menacing glare. "Werewolf…"

Ari shot up from the floor, "Please, Caspian, it has to leave before Siaya can sense it… She has a thing about lycanthropes."

Caspian nodded, kissed Ari's forehead and started down the stairs.

Reaching the bottom of the stairs and making eye contact with a displeased Viktor. "Where is Victonilea? She is my guardian." Caspian hissed in distaste for the situation.

"Where indeed… Master." Viktor sarcastically growled. "We should take our leave…" Shooting a glare at Ari. "Before your morals are further tainted." Narrowing his eyes speaking in a loud enough voice for Ari and Thayne to hear.

Caspian didn't budge. "We're making peace with the Bathorys." His stance, was a stance Ari had seen Caspian use once before when standing up to his father. Defiant and strong. "There is no need for war any longer, we have come to terms that suit both households." His words exposed no emotion.

Seig stuck his head out of the kitchen while drying dishes eyeing Lord Delacroix. "Really?" He thought aloud, looking at Lord Ari. "What did you deal with him? No, what did you give him?" Seig snarled and ducked back into the kitchen.

Viktor turned to face the door to leave, "My Master… If I may be so bold?" Caspian nodded in allowing this request. "May we all speak outside… Alone? I care not for prying ears."

Caspian began to snarl in frustration when Ari laid his hand gently on his shoulder, "We can go, together." Ari gave a hopeful smile that reassured Caspian.

"Very well, only because you agreed to this." Caspian started towards the door, holding Ari's hand interlacing the fingers together.

Thayne began to follow when Seig stopped him with a hand on his chest. "We'll see where his loyalties lie." Glaring at Caspian.

The doors to the manor closed behind them Viktor stood with his back to them. "I know what you did, Lord Caspian. You viciously slaughtered my people and made your sister do the heavy lifting… Victonilea is dead at your sister's hands!"

Caspian slowly started to tuck Ari behind him, backing up slow enough to hopefully not be noticed. Getting Ari close enough to the door if he needed him to be thrown or pulled in.

Viktor dropped his long black leather coat to the graveled ground looking up and smelling the air. "What a lovely clear night we have." His body began to disfigure itself he began to take the shape of a man in wolf form. Growling he turned his eyes glowing a solid gold. He lunged towards Ari, Caspian turned and shielded Ari with his back taking the brunt of the attack.

"Go… Get inside and don't open the door!" Caspian hissed in pain. Ari looked horrified and reached for Caspian who continued to take lashes from wild claws, "Go! Where is Thayne!? I cannot hold him much longer like this!" Ari backed up into the doors of his manor and pulled them open and slid into his home.

Putting his back against the double doors of his manor and sliding down to the floor he held his own knees and prayed. "Please, Caspian, live."

With Ari safety inside, giant black wings tore from Caspian's back shielding him from the offensive flurry of claws. Caspian skillfully pulling his daggers from his hilt. "I'm sorry, Viktor… I wish you knew the whole story…" Caspian closed his eyes and allowed the stillness of battle overcome him.

Viktor rose his right arm up to begin another round of attacks then suddenly his arm fell motionless and bleeding from the tendons. Howling in pain he lunged head on to Caspian's position, taking two steps to the side and striking him several times in the side with his daggers. His final attack on his side was plunging his right dagger into the infuriated worgan and pulling himself onto his back. Using all his might he stabbed his remaining dagger into the back of the canine skull.

Caspian and Viktor fell to the ground breathing heavily, looking at the lifeless body of Viktor that began to revert to his mortal form, his vision blurring from the loss of blood. Attempting to stand he pulled himself to his knees and fell over onto all fours coughing up more blood.

The doors to the manor flew open, Siaya and Thayne pulled Caspian into the manor before a wall of arrows landed on his position.

Siaya stared at the door. "The Whispering She-Devil has returned to her throne. All hope of peace is lost. Thayne, take him to my room. His wounds must be tended too."

Siaya hurried ahead of Thayne who swiftly carried to Caspian to her room. "Quick, lay him on my bed, I'll fetch my bag. No, lay him on his stomach, his back needs help." She said opening drawers and cabinets hastily.

Thayne looking at Caspian, "How'd she know I laid him on his back?" Thayne shrugged this thought off and corrected him by roughly rolling him over.

Siaya turned to him with alcohol she splashed it on her hands and then onto his back causing him the tense and hiss. "I'm sorry, but I guess I should start calling you my Lord as well. You seem to be disowned. This will hurt, my Lord." She prepared the needle and silk. "Thayne, you'll need to hold him down."


	13. Counting Creatures

Ari paced outside of Siaya's room a few nights later, the first time he had ever beat her out of her room, the sun hadn't even fully set yet. Casts of blood orange came through the windows of the manor, occasionally grazing his ghost like skin burning it, as he would pace out of the light his skin would repair itself.

Thayne stood behind his Master worried, "She darkened her room for him… You don't need to worry about him." With almost a slight tone of jealousy in his voice.

Ari turned to him grabbing the collar of his shirt, eyes glowing in the fading sunlight, "I made a promise long before you were even thought about. Long before your mother was ever thought about… A promise I intend to keep." He growled lifting Thayne off the ground a couple inches.

Thayne waited for his 'father's' anger to subside and he was set down. Closing his eyes, "I'm sorry… I never knew how much he meant to you."

Ari leaned his back against the door and slid down it, "He killed his father so that I could join his family as his mate. His mother was hysterical… She came at him with a knife… She met her maker that night. In the same night, I had done the same… In a sad attempt to join the land and households, our parents were too old fashioned I guess. When he never came for me, I broke. I finally have him back… I can't lose him again… My heart can't take it." His voice trembled at the depressing thought. "My advisor, Seig, he had told me the Delacroix's manor had fallen into war that night, and he took the head of the household… We could never be together like that not with everyone looking to him. Rixxa was supposed to take it that night, but I never found out what happened to her that night. When the declaration of war came to our door, it didn't surprise me. I figured he was tying up loose ends… I killed the only threat he ever had, he used me, and up until recently I believed that to be true. His sister came to me, revealing what transpired. She wants to help us be together once and for all." He smiled and leaned his head against the door… "And for one hundred years, that's all I ever wanted. Now I have that chance? Of course I'll take it… It was selfish and I didn't read the fine details of our treaty." He closed his eyes.

Thayne reached for Ari but stopped midway, "I understand." Thayne lost himself in his memories sitting down across from Ari.

* * *

"When is my debt to you cleared, my Master?" The young auburn haired boy stood behind the tall emerald chair, shaking in his shoes. Lord Ari brought his hand out and signaled for him to come around the chair to be seen. Once there he was met with sorrow filled eyes, the same ruby eyes that tore villagers apart with malice for destroying a child's life that he had no responsibility for.

"My child, you were never indebted to me… I just understand what it's like to be forsaken. You can leave at anytime. I just was under the delusion you were happy here for the last year. I apologize." His fingers interlaced with each other from his opposing hands and he rested his nose on them.

"Well, I am happy here. I just don't like being in a debt… My mother always told me to square my debts." The boy looked down, "_Did a territorial Lord just apologize for my potential unhappiness? To me?_" He scattered his thoughts. "I'm the one whose sorry, I mistook your kindness for ruthlessness. I like it here, you're really nice and the tall man is really nice, and I like the pretty lady, even though I don't know who she is, she seems real nice." Thayne smiled.

"Her name is Sylvinnis… She's a banshee. A woman who uses her voice to charm others, she's very special. She's very timid though. If you can keep a secret," he waved Thayne in, "she has a crush on Seig."

* * *

Ari fell backwards as the door opened, he laid on the floor with Siaya staring down at him, "You can visit him, but only for a little while, he is only lucid for a little longer until his pain medicine comes into full affect." Siaya stepped over him and smiled, "Big brother, you have come to visit me?" Thayne snapped out of his memory and nodded.

Ari scrambled to his feet and ran to the side of the bed, "You better not die." He scowled at Caspian.

Caspian smiled and held up his hand, laying on his stomach, "I'll try not to, I don't think I will… She's a very skilled young woman. She speaks highly of you." He's eyes started to fall shut again, "I'm so tired."

Ari climbed into Siaya's bed next to him and rested his chin on Caspian's shoulder blade, "This is my fault, if I could just listen to you and trust you." Ari mumbled on a few more sentences that were inaudible.

Caspian signed, "No… I didn't know what happened, would happen… Rixxa is alive. I thought I ended her on the battlefield in the Lycan's city. This is my fault for restraining myself. You're family is nice… They don't seem to like me much. Thayne hates my very existence… You're advisor… Well I don't like him, I have my reasons. I think he's shady. And well, Siaya is a strange bird. And the other members of your household avoid me entirely. Even when Siaya forces me out of bed to walk, they all give me a wide range."

Ari frowned at this, "I'm sorry… You haven't exactly given them the most reasons to trust you."

Caspian rolled onto his back, wincing slightly, "When I get better, run away with me. Only for a little bit, like a vacation. Not forever."

Ari smiled at this, he wanted to run away with him, just like they planned a long, long time ago. Maybe he didn't want to come back, he could live in peace with him, forever, hidden away.

As some of the other residents walked past the room whispers could be heard, nothing of the proper manner. Caspian tried his best to ignore them. "Why is Siaya afraid of lycanthropes?"

"They killed her family… Seig brought her here to us after scaring off the behemoth beasts. She is afraid of a terrifying creature she can only feel and hear, not see. Can you blame her?" Ari nuzzled Caspian so that he would stop listening to the nasty rumor beginning.

Caspian looked at him. "So, what really happened?"

Ari stared into his eyes, "I don't know." Ari smiled slightly, "Up for a walk?" Caspian nodded and started to get out of bed with Ari's help. Ari held out his arm and Caspian grabbed onto it steadying himself and taking a few pained steps. "You never cease to amaze me, my love." Ari smiled widely helping him along.

"That's all well and dandy… Can we stop by the bathroom first?" Caspian stared at the bathroom as Ari laughed and nodded.


	14. Compassion in a Cabin

They arrived at a cozy cottage in the deep woods. The log cabin sat along the river as quiet autumn leaves fell to meet their reflection. Caspian opened the door revealing a rustic getaway with a marbled fireplace in the center of the room that was open to a kitchen with a window looking directly at the river, the moonlight poured in. Ari stood in awe for a moment and shook his head dragging his bag into the cabin with the door closing behind him.

There was a wooden staircase that led to a bedroom that was above and open to the small living room area, marbled countertops on the counters of the kitchen, brilliant woodworking spun itself throughout the cabin. Caspian touched Ari's hand with his and looked into his eyes standing in front of him.

Pressing his forehead to Ari's and bringing both of their hands together and up so their palms were flat on each other. "I love you." Caspian whispered as Ari gave a bright blush.

"I love you… So, why the sudden getaway? You're still not completely healed." Ari admired the cabin some more.

"Well, it appears my household doesn't want me there and well… Yours just doesn't like me. We talked about this already, they want me gone. Yet, I long to spend time with you. However, I feel like you deserve better than me… But, the idea of you being with another kills me on the inside. So… I decided, I needed to be that better person." Caspian fidgeted with Ari's fingers. "Was I wrong to bring you here?"

Ari's expression softened. "No, love, it's wonderful."

Caspian bit his lip nervously and let his hands go. "I don't understand you… Only you do this to me. I've never been nervous around anyone but you… Maybe, because, I actually give a damn what you think?" He paced as he ranted.

Ari took a step forward and grabbed Caspian by the hips and pulled him close. "Just be you… That's how I fell in love with you the first time… Not that those feelings ever left, but…" Caspian held his finger on Ari's rambling lips. Caspian gave a small smile and leaned in and pressed their lips together.

Ari lost in the kiss hadn't realized he had been lifted off his feet. Realizing his surroundings he gave a smirk at Caspian. "And what do you have planned?" He inquired which was only returned by the toothy grin of his lover.

Caspian carried Ari up the stairs in his strong arms, Ari just relaxed his body into him. "Caspy?" He looked up to be met with the soft ruby eyes of his partner and a puzzled look. "Promise me something…please?"

Caspian gently laid him and the bed straddling him. "What?" He said between kisses on his neck.

Ari pulled his neck a small distance away from him and touched his cheek, "Promise me, you'll never leave my side again."

Caspian smiled and ran his hands through his lover's hair. "I promise to never leave you, not your side or your service."

Ari's eyes widened at the gravity of the promise that was just made to him, "You cannot just forfeit everything—" He was silenced with Caspian's lips. Then a gentle tugging on his shirt. Ari broke the kiss and stared deep into Caspian's eyes, "_He just gave up everything… For what? Me?_" He was deep in thought, he snapped back after realizing his new promise, and yanked his shirt over his head for Caspian to get to his chest.

Soft kisses lead from his neck to his collar bone, Ari leaned his head back and stared at the ceiling losing himself in the moment and his thoughts. Caspian began to continue to trail his kisses further until getting to Ari's nipples. Caspian glanced up at Ari, "_Lost again, I see? I can take care of that._" He thought to himself as he tenderly, without inflicting any pain, nibbled on Ari's nipple. Which provoked a gasp and a bulge to rise in Ari's pants, "You jerk!" He shuddered, lifting himself from the pillow.

Caspian smirked, "You liked it." He jested as he rubbed his partners now erect member. Ari threw his head back and moaned. "So sensitive… Are you truly still a virgin?" Caspian blinked a couple times before a devious smile came across his face.

Ari looked at the wall near the side of the bed, blushing, "Maybe, I was saving myself for someone."

At the sound of this Caspian bit his lip, "I can't, I have to have you."

Ari closed his eyes and smiled. "Take what you need."

Caspian feeling his own erection throb he grabbed hold of the leather belt securing Ari's pants to him. Caspian looked up with needy eyes, "Can I?" Ari arched his back a little and gave a quiet moan. Caspian took this as his confirmation. He tore the buckle from the belt and threw the scraps of leather to the side of the bed and ripped his pants out of the way. Then pressed his body against Ari. Aggressively pushing their lips together groping Ari's erection. Only stopping to remove his own clothes that grew tight on him.

Ari's eyes flew open, "Oh, Caspy, I need you!" Knowing that would push his mate into going further. Responding to his lover's pleas, he proceeded to move down to his treasured destination delicately dragging his long nails along Ari's sides, causing him to moan out. Ari ran his hands up Caspian's back, feeling the still healing wounds, feeling a little guilty for his lust.

"Ready or not." Caspian took Ari's full member into his mouth and began moving up and down. Ari cried out in pure ecstasy arching his back more and tightening every muscle in his toned, thin frame. Caspian slowly lifted Ari's lower half, releasing his member only long enough to wet his index and middle finger. Replacing the throbbing penis into his mouth he slowly pushed his index finger into his partner.

Ari whined out in both pleasure and pain. Caspian let his partner adjust to his finger while still pleasuring his cock with his skilled mouth. After a few moments he slipped his middle finger into his partner. With a concerned look he looked up at Ari, only to have his head shoved back onto his erection, "Don't stop, oh Gods!" Ari exclaimed as he began to move in rhythm with Caspian's mouth. Caspian grinned and proceeded to pump Ari's dick with his mouth and began a scissor motion with his fingers. Ari screamed out, "I want you inside, me you pompous bastard, oh, please!"

Caspian released Ari's member from his mouth and in one motion lifted his Ari's hips to meet his, and crammed himself into the tight hole. Ari choked back tears. "Oh, holy shit, you're huge!" Ari cringed and tightened his muscles. "For fuck sake, move!" Caspian bit his lip drawing blood and proceeded to pound into his love. Grabbing Ari's member once again beginning to pump in the same rhythm as his body.

Thrusting inward and pulling back to thrust into him twice as hard as the time before. Listening to Ari scream in both agony and erotic pleasure, both breathing heavily and rocking back and forth, Caspian leaned in and pinned Ari to the bed and began thrusting harder until he found the tender spot he had been searching for.

Ari gave a deep breathy moan, "Harder!" He commanded. Caspian pulled his body back and slammed into Ari's prostate hearing him gasp out, "Oh, there, more, faster!" Ari grabbed two handfuls of Caspian's hair and pulled. Causing Caspian to groan in pleasured pain, he moved his body fluidly abiding by his lover's commands before his body began to shake.

Ari's eyes rolled into the back of his head, "Caspy… I'm going to…"

"It's okay, I am too…" Caspian said breathlessly. With a few solid thrusts Ari let loose his liquid into Caspian's hand coating it slightly and onto his chest. Caspian released himself into his partner, slowly backed away from him and fell next to him. Smiling, "Way better than anyone else." He pulled Ari in for a sloppy kiss that turned into a short make out session then held him tightly, regardless of the sticky mess spreading between them.

Ari hugging Caspian tightly, rubbing the wounds on his back, "They really are healing nicely, they didn't break open."

Caspian gave him a deep, open mouth kiss, "I already told you. That young lady did amazing work."


	15. Complacency

Caspian laid in bed for a while taking in all the surroundings. He heard a chiming from the wind chime outside, the breeze delicately moved the wooden cylinders. He could hear Ari gently breathing next to him, sound asleep. The sun had just finished setting and the moon was coming over the horizon. Caspian rolled over onto his side and gave his lover a soft hug trying not to not wake him up.

"_He sleeps so soundly._" Caspian thought to himself. "I can't believe that we fell asleep this filthy." He began running the hot water for a shower to hear Ari roll over and grumble about not wanting the cookie. "He's adorable." Caspian smiled as he disappeared into the steam filled room.

Ari woke up to the sound of Caspian brushing his teeth, the shower still running. "Whats up?" Ari sat up in bed rubbing his still sleepy eyes.

"Thought you'd like a shower… given how dirty we both were when we fell asleep." Caspian said after spitting the water out of his mouth. Walking out of the bathroom area drying his hair, he threw Ari a fresh towel and gave an innocent smile.

Ari sighed and took the shirt off that he had put on at some point in the day because he was cold. Caspian watched with an arched eyebrow and a dumbfounded grin, Ari then rounded the corner to the bathroom and his hand remerged with a single finger sticking up, his middle finger. "Charming…" Caspian grumbled starting to go downstairs.

Ari stepped out of the shower and opened the small window in the bathroom to let the fresh air of the night in. He took a deep breath smelling the air and smiled. "I could live here forever…"

Then a loud crash came from the kitchen area, Ari flew through the half upper story down the stairs only to he to the kitchen area to see Caspian bouncing up and down on one foot holding his toes, growling. Ari smiled and leaned against the archway that separated the kitchen area and the living area, "Need some help?"

Caspian looked up embarrassed and stopped bouncing. "I've never cooked before… I thought I would try it, for you." He scratched the back of his head ruffling his soft spiky hair.

Ari smiled, "How about I do the cooking, I haven't hired a cook since my last one passed. I've actually done it a couple of times." He walked into the kitchen and kissed Caspian's shoulder gently pushing him out of the kitchen.

"Wait. No, what am I supposed to do, now?" Caspian whined.

"Pour us some drinks." Ari said behind a smirk pulling ingredients out of cupboards and setting them on the counter.

Caspian shrugged and grabbed a bottle of French vodka and poured it into a couple of shot glasses then poured two glasses of red wine. Handing Ari the shot glass he held his up, "To the ones we love."

Ari smiled and knocked back the shot and snatched the wine after shuddering at the burn of the alcohol. Caspian watched as he turned around to slice mushrooms and onions, he walked up behind Ari and gently hugged him from behind no squeezing so if need be Ari could get what he needed with no restrictions. Ari leaned back into Caspian's embrace smiling at first then the smile slowly faded.

Caspian nuzzled Ari's cheek, "What has your mind so preoccupied?" Caspian gently massaged Ari's shoulders.

"I want to live here forever. I don't want to leave. I want to wake up to your kisses every night… No responsibility… Just us. But I know that can't happen…" Ari sighed as he heated up a cast iron skillet and placed a small amount of oil in it.

Caspian closed his eyes, pained, letting go of his partner, "I belong to you… I go where you go now. I have no responsibilities… I have only you."

Ari gently set the sirloins in the iron pan and turned around throwing his arms around Caspian. "Then let's stay here, forever!"

Caspian smiled, "Fine by me." He hugged his lover back gently.

Ari smiled and threw some salt and pepper on the steaks then flipped them, then throwing the mushrooms and onions into the pan with the steaks. "It's not the fanciest way for cooking, but for what we got, it'll do."

Caspian set the small table up for two diners then sat in a seat, refilling his empty wine glass

Ari brought over the sizzling pan and placed the steaks and vegetables onto the plates. He placed the pan down on the counter and sat down across from Caspian and smiled at him.

Caspian reached his hand across the table. Ari looked down at his hand and placed on top of Caspian's hand. "I suppose we should eat." Ari said looking down at his plate. They sat quietly, eating.

After a while Caspian looked up, "Come with me." He stood up and held his hand out.

Ari stared at his hand for a moment, "Okay." He reached his hand up and Caspian pulled him out of his chair, dragging him outside.

Caspian pulled him to the river and tumbled both of them onto the grass with Caspian laying on top of Ari. Caspian pulled Ari up by the collar of his shirt and kissed him. "I can't stand it. You're so perfect and you don't even know it."

Ari narrowed his eyes, "Again?"

Caspian blinked a couple times, "What?"

Ari kicked Caspian off of him and into the shallows of the river. Caspian gasped at the feeling of the cold water on him. "Ari…" Caspian pouted.

Ari dove towards Caspian tackling him in the river, they played in the water for a while splashing and running around each other laughing. Before they finally hugged and stepped out of the water squishing onto the bank of the river sitting down snuggling up to each other.

Ari sighed, closing his eyes and smiled breathing in Caspian's natural scent. "Hey Ari…" Caspian hesitated and he felt his arm move.

Ari inquisitively opened his eyes and followed where Caspian was pointing. A young girl standing on top of the water, her long navy blue hair reached the middle of her back and her bright emerald green eyes shined towards her targets. "My Lord… You need to come home now. Seig has grave news." Her eyes feel on Caspian, "You should come as well, M'Lord."


	16. Crucifying the Crusade

Rixxa's eyes glowing as the archers let fly their arrows. "That is well enough. Either way one of my loose ends is tied up. If not, both."

A woman with silver hair and piercing green eyes, "Lady Delacroix, as a knight of the cross it is my duty to oversee the death of nobility."

Rixxa held her hand up, "And you're not bowing, why?"

Dressed in silver armor reinforced by iron, the knight bowed to Rixxa. Giving her a stare, "Vampires… Ruthless and cruel. Nevertheless, my assignment." She thought to herself closing her eyes and finishing her bow, her mid length silver braid fell over her right shoulder. Her great shield attached to her back wore a symbol of a brilliant red cross decorated in gold.

Rixxa returned the bow, "How sweet it is… Come, Iniuse. We have much to discuss."

The two women walked the corridors of the manor leading into the grand hall. Placing herself on the throne of the room, Rixxa slowly relaxed back into the chair. Iniuse standing in front of her with her arms folded.

Rixxa closed her eyes, "My brother foolishly chased peace. Ignorant and blissful. I have already begun the purge of this manor. None that are not of vampiric blood may dwell here unless otherwise specified by me. I've manipulated everyone around him, even as we speak, if he survived the interaction with Viktor he is still in grave danger." Rixxa grinned wildly her eyes glowing with hatred she interlaced her fingertips with one another. "I would also like to purge our territory, a Templar you are, so, I shall use your holy blessings, only out of my land, I care not for the Bathory's territory… Not yet."

Iniuse bowed, "Track down and exterminate all whom are not human or vampiric in this territory. And of the royal's territory?"

Rixxa betrayed a toothy grin, "Viktor has yet to return, he would have been here by now with Caspian's head. So, we are to assume their land and subjects… Purge them as well. Take my legion of soldiers, they will serve you well."

Iniuse stood up and nodded before turning and leaving, "You! Ready the horses! We ride!"

Rixxa smiled and stared out the stained glass window. "Let's play, little brother."

* * *

Sylvinnis tracked through the woods with the noble vampires following close behind her. "A battalion? They bare the Delacroix's family symbol." Sylvinnis shot Caspian a glare.

He waved both of his hands in front of him, "Don't look at me!"

Ari looked down, "He didn't do this… Rixxa did. And I helped her." Ari closed his eyes pained, "I wanted you to suffer the way you made my heart suffer…"

Caspian stared at Ari in horror, "She never told you why I took the Head… If she had her reign, you and all your people would be dead, the werewolves' territory would have fallen long before it did. She raided them. Lied to them. My only intentions that night were to cull her army and take them as allies. Rixxa blended into the ranks and killed everything in her path. I did it to save you and your people. I never figured out why we went to war."

Ari looked up, "Oh, Goddess." Ari cupped and hid his face in his hands. "She used me… Like a well moved puppet. Her signet has the Delacroix crest on it. I just assumed it was from you."

"Her deception is why our territories could never ally together. She had spread rumors and lies, her words were always laced with venom. How could I bring my subjects to come to peace with people they no longer trust." Caspian sighed.

Sylvinnis' ears flicked, "Someone approaches, we have to get you across the boarder. They have no authority there. A migration?" She stated in a confused manner.

Caspian looked up, "Oh no, they're being led to slaughter." He closed his eyes, "Those were the ones of none vampiric blood who lived in the manor."

Ari narrowed his eyes, "She'd kill them for their heritage?"

Sylvinnis said lightly, "You are vampiric nobility… Do this beastly truth of your kind truly surprise you?"

Ari could feel rage welling up inside of him, "Not surprise… Disgust. She wants to see brutality? I'll show her the meaning of the word." Ari darted out of the hidden bushes and began slaying the battalion one by one with his bare hands.

Caspian ran after him, his wings tearing from his flesh slicing into nearby foes. Caspian withdrew his daggers and joined Ari's assault.

Ari's eyes light up the darkened battlefield. Sylvinnis walked out and began singing. Some men were entranced so well they began killing their own brothers in arms.

The previous servants of the Delacroix manor watched in horror as the two vampiric lords tore through the army with fierce speed and deadly precision. "HEY! Y'all just gonna stand there or help the Master!"

From inside the battlefield a rallying cry could be heard as assistance began helping decimate the army.

The armies numbers dropped dramatically within the first few minutes. Ari stopped on top of a hill out of breath Caspian landed next to him. "Certainly has been a while since I've done that." Ari said breathlessly.

Caspian laughed and put his hand on his shoulder.

Ari watched the battlefield, "Impressive Help."

Caspian smiled and brimmed with pride. "Did you think I was going to enlist help staff that couldn't stand up for themselves?"

Ari laughed, "No, I guess not."

Caspian smiled as the last of the soldiers were dealt with. He walked towards the ragtag team of now outcasts. "My family, you've done well." The small crowd smiled to one another and Cook ran through the crowd and latched herself to Caspian. Caspian caught her and hugged her tightly, "Cecilia!"

She stared at him eyes wide. "You remember my name?"

Caspian nodded, "I know the names of everyone who lived in the manor, even the children." He looked over the small crowd. "Is this all that made it?"

Cecilia solemnly nodded. "We were removed from our rooms and chased into the night. Her soldiers in tow, devouring who they could catch."

Caspian hung his head, "I should have been there to face her."

Cecilia put her hand on his shoulder. "No, you would have been killed. She has somehow enlisted the aid of the Templars, she currently has a Knight Commander staying with her."

Caspian closed his eyes and Ari walked up behind him. The crowd slowly backed away. "I, Aristedos Bathory, grant you asylum on my land." The crowd all looked at each other confused, "I have instated Caspian Delacroix as a knight, you, as he calls his family, are welcome to live in my manor. Or join the residents of my territory."

Cecilia bowed to Ari, "We all vowed to follow our Master to the grave." The rest of the crowd bowed with her.

Ari smiled, "Then, let's go home." He turned to the crowd. "All of us."

The crowd of servants looked at each other excitedly and followed their new leader to their new homestead.


End file.
